


There was a dream

by Sashaya



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knave is a softie at heart and a bloody romantic, Possible OOC-ness, Spoilers, spoilers for Episode: s1e3 Forget Me Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a dream that haunted him. There was a dream, he couldn’t let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a dream

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my marvelous beta, Nehelena. 
> 
> **_Disclaimer:_** _I own nothing - only the plot._

There was a dream that swam around Knave’s head and tugged at his thoughts, chasing them out. And he was left with chaos in his mind and a cold press of dark-red lips to his forehead.

_I love you Will Scarlett_

The words would wake him up at night and he would choke on his breath. Will was dead, buried along his cherished Anastasia. Knave came instead of the love-blinded fool. Knave of Hearts without heart. Because there was always a price to pay. And it was always ironic.

_I love you Anastasia_

Her name would stab him time and time again, mocking him or maybe simply hurting him. Reminding him of all he had and all he lost. He bit his lips until he bled, bathing her name in red. It suited her.

There was a dream, dream that he wanted to chase away but never had the strength to do it. So it haunted him. It haunted him with a clear laugh or shadows of demanding hands clutching at his skin. It haunted him with shallow breaths between moans and soft words spoken into his ear, when there was no-one beside him. 

There was a dream, dream that he cherished. Dream of his stunning Anastasia bent over flowerbeds, making faces at the amount of bugs but didn’t want to back down, trying and almost succeeding in nursing the red roses back to health. Dream of his beautiful Anastasia splashing him with water, when he threw her into the stream. Dream of his gorgeous Anastasia holding his hand and smiling so beautifully, when they started their new life.

There was a dream, dream of a different life. Dream of someone else’s life. There was a dream of someone named Will, Will Scarlett and Knave could only hold his breath and pretend he wasn’t hurting.


End file.
